


Just have to get there first

by VanessaWolfie



Series: Drabble Day Challenge 2011 [5]
Category: Gay Pirates (song)
Genre: Haiku, M/M, Poetry, References to Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:25:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gay Pirates by Cosmo Jarvis inspired this, as the prompt is a line from that song</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just have to get there first

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 6: But, I'm yours you know, and I'll love you still in hell.

Waiting for you here,  
I'm staring out the window.  
Maybe you forgot.  
  
The rain is mourning,   
Because all nature lost you,  
It wasn't only me.  
  
But I'm yours you know,   
And I'll love you still in hell.  
Just have to get there,  
  
-first.


End file.
